You Promised Me
by kuroi-ryuu
Summary: He promised to love me, to never leave me. But he lied, and instead left me with nothing. SHOUNENAI ItaSasu ONESHOT


**Title: You Promised Me**

**Author: kuroi-ryuu**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing: Itachi/Sasuke**

**Genre: Angst**

**Rating: K**

**Summary: He promised to love me, to never leave me. But he lied, and instead left me with nothing.SHOUNEN-AI ItaSasu ONE-SHOT**

**Warnings: Not much warnings, I guess. Just angsty. And may contain little spoilers for those who doesn't know about Sasuke's past.**

**kuroi-ryuu: Oi, I'm back! Heheh…umm yeah, me again with these crazy fics that just pop up in my head! –rubs back of neck, sweat-dropping- Anyway, here is my first Naruto fic, starring my favorite pairing, ItaSasu! Now sit back, and enjoy the story! –grins- By the way, I don't own Naruto or anyway of its wonderful character.**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_I'm out early, so I can meet with Nii-san!_

I ran home from the academy excitedly, and couldn't wait to see my older brother, Itachi. He's a really great brother, probably the best I'd ever wish for! A wide smile was spread across my face as I reached the Uchiha territory. After greeting my aunts and uncles, I entered my house, slipping my shoes off. I ran in the kitchen to meet my mother, who was busy cooking some miso soup for lunch.

"Kaa-san, is Nii-san here?" I asked her. With a smile, she replied, "Itachi is training in the forest, Sasuke." "Arigatou," I thanked with a smile of my own. Before I left, my mother called, "Be back for lunch!" I nodded.

xxx

I ran through the forest, towards Itachi's training spot. As soon as I was there, I gasped out loud as a shuriken flew past my head.

"Sasuke!" a familiar voice called out. "Are you okay?"

A bright smile suddenly crossed my face as I saw my brother running towards me. "You were near one of my targets," he pointed out, and gestured towards the target that was a tree away from me. "So…you didn't get hurt, right?" I shook my head, the smile lingering. "So you were practicing your aim?" I asked, although it was obvious. "Can I try, too?" He nodded with a slight smile.

I took out eight shuriken, and then jumped up. Throwing each of them, one by one, in different directions, I landed on the ground, seeing that two of my shuriken missed the target. Sighing, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I guess you should practice some more."

Looking up at Itachi with hopeful wide eyes, I asked, "Will you help me practice?" He glanced down at me, seeming as if he was hesitating, and then replied, "Forgive me, Sasuke, I have work to do soon. Maybe tomorrow, okay?"

I pouted, truly disappointed that I couldn't spend much time with my one and only brother. Suddenly, a hand lifted my chin. My eyes widened as I felt warm lips on my own, lingering for a few seconds before moving away. I raised my eyes to meet Itachi's, bewildered yet questioning his sudden action.

"I love you, Sasuke…and I will never leave you." He said quietly. Although I was still confused, another smile crossed my lips. "Promise?"

"Promise."

xxx

_Next Day_

"Shoot, I stayed a little late!"

I was running home, and it was dark out. I felt really horrible about missing the shuriken practice with Itachi. Suddenly, I felt eyes watching me, and I spun around to see if anyone was there. No one. Shrugging it off, I continued running towards the direction of my house. As soon as I reached the Uchiha territory, I saw that something was definitely wrong. The lanterns were ripped, the shops were damaged, and there were kunais and blood everywhere. I rushed towards my aunt, who laid motionlessly on the ground, blood staining her outfit.

"Wake up!" I cried out, lightly shaking her shoulders. "Please! Who did this?" Gasping, I suddenly remembered something. "Kaa-san! Tou-san!" I jumped on my feet and ran towards my house as fast as I could. Sliding open the door, and quickly threw my shoes off and ran through the halls, checking each room. Finally, I came to the last one. Swallowing hard, I slowly and shakily reached for the handle, and then pulled the door open. My eyes widened in horrifying shock as I saw the scene before me.

My mother and my father, on the ground lifeless. Blood draped their bodies. I was too frightened to move or speak, as I saw someone emerge from the shadows.

"Niisan!"

Tears were stinging my eyes as I cried out, "What happened to Kaa-san and Tou-san? They-!"

"Sasuke." He interrupted, eyes closed. I looked at Itachi, which was a fatal mistake. He opened his eyes quickly to reveal the Sharingan. "**_Mangekyou Sharingan!_**" Suddenly, I was transferred into a different dimension. Everything and everyone was black and white, including myself. I saw my aunt, and was about to rush towards her until a shuriken flew out and struck her. Blood spilt. I watched in horror as I saw, right before me, Itachi killing the clan, one by one. I started screaming.

"NII-SAN! STOP!"

Then, all of a sudden, the scenery changed. I quickly glanced around before I saw Itachi, standing right behind my parents, with a sword in his hand. I cried out as he swung the sword.

"_NOO! STOP!_"

I fell onto the floor on my side, wheezing heavily, noticing that all that I saw were illusions from the past few hours, and now I was back in reality. "Nii…san…" Tears wetted my eyes.

"Sasuke…" Itachi repeated, but then added, "Goodbye."

Before I could stop him, he vanished into the darkness. "Nii-san!" I didn't get up. I _couldn't_ get up. Tears ran uncontrollably down my cheeks as I curled up on the cold wooden floor.

"_I love you, Sasuke…and I will never leave you."_

"Nii-san…" I barely manage to gasp out.

"You…promised me…"

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Owari.**

**kuroi-ryuu: God, I'm such a horrible person…breaking them apart like this… And yeah, I know it was pretty short… Anyway, I want to know if anyone wants a sequel. –smiles sheepishly- Well…yeah, so please review to tell me what you think! Arigatou… And for those who doesn't know, Nii-san means 'Older Brother', Kaa-san means 'Mother', and Tou-san means 'Father'. Got it? –grins- Remember to leave a review... Criticizing me nicely is good too.**


End file.
